


It was a stupid star, anyway.

by Awkward_Dalek



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, idk this is just some christmas time fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Dalek/pseuds/Awkward_Dalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and like hell are you going to let your boyfriend disgrace the Christmas tree with his ironic bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a stupid star, anyway.

Your name is John Egbert and like hell are you going to let your boyfriend disgrace the Christmas tree with his ironic bullshit.

No, not this year.

"But Jooooohn," Dave was whining from the couch and wow you were so close to throwing this reindeer ornament at him. "A star is so boring! Sweet Bro would look way way _way_ better up on the tippy top of the tree."

You raise an eyebrow at him because tippy top? Really? He is continuing to pout at you though and you can feel yourself slowly giving in, placing the reindeer ornament down on the windowsill of the living room with a sigh. 

"Dave, the star is going on the tree this year," you reply, trying to make it seem final but he's smirking like the bastard he is and you have a feeling this argument won't be won with reasoning.

"Fine, we can put a star on the tree," and you open your mouth to argue but wait, what? Did Dave just agree about the star? In five years he's never once let you put the star on the tree.

Not once in five whole years. "What... What did you say?"

"We can put a stupid star on top of the tree."

"Why the change of heart?" You ask him and let's face it you'd be lying if you said you were the tiniest bit suspicious.

You, John Egbert, are a prankster and you could smell a prank a mile off. This is smelling distinctly pranky. Of course, You feel slightly safe in the knowledge that Dave's pranks are usually pretty crap, the only exception being when one of your friends try to help him. Even then though they never measure up to your mighty pranks.

He might disagree though.

"Because I'm trying to be nice, all right? Now calm your titties Egderp, I'll get you a damn star." And then Dave was gone before you could get another word in edgeways to let him know that the star was in a cardboard box not two steps from where he'd been sitting.

Too late now, really.

You decide to just let him get on with it though and weave your way through the boxes and trash bags full of Christmas decorations to pour yourself a drink of orange juice because decorating is thirsty work.

Not that you've technically done much decorating yet. You got all the stuff down from the attic and decorated the tree but that was about it, you've been arguing about the star for at least any hour now.

When you enter the leaving room again you are met with Dave swaying precariously on a step ladder (although you have a feeling he's making it sway because you know for a fact that ladder is pretty sturdy) as he tries to put a star, which is definitely not yours because it's made of fucking paper, on top of the tree.

Maybe you should have realised it wouldn't be yours from the way he kept saying 'a star' instead of 'your star'. Boy you sure are clueless sometimes.

"Dave what the hell are you-"

"Shush!"

"Why are you making the ladder swa-"

"I said shush!"

You wait in silence until Dave has positioned the imposter star and climbed down the ladder.

"Ta-da!" Dave is looking incredibly smug and you aren't sure why until you get a closer look at the imposter star.

On one side it has 'you tried' written in that crappy font Dave always used and the other side was graced with the faces of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff.

"Dave. Dave are you being serious right now."

"Deadly seriously, John."

"This is ridiculous."

"Hey! It's shaped like a star, is it not?"

"But it isn't the right star," you say, arms crossed as you scowl at him.

Dave glances at the star, then back to you. "Come on John, this is way better than your crummy old star."

You continue to scowl at him, arms still crossed, waiting for him to back down.

"I don't think I should have called your star crummy should I?"

You shake your head slowly and you have a feeling he may be rolling his eyes at you but it's hard to tell seeing as he's wearing his stupid shades.

And then it hits you. The shades!

Grinning, you run up the stairs to your bedroom and grab Dave's old shades that he keeps in the bedside table. Back downstairs and your up the step ladder ("see it doesn't actually wobble, Dave!") and chucking his silly paper star at him. 

"I need some duct tape."

He looks at you in a way that definitely says 'what the fuck are you doing' but he goes and gets it for you anyway, tearing off a piece and handing it up to you.

You shut the glasses around the very top of the tree and use the duct tape to make sure they won't fall off. Once you've climbed back down the ladder you turn to face Dave with a grin.

"John why have you taped my old shades to the tree?"

"Because the tree wanted in on the whole 'cool kid' persona thing."

"You are ridiculous," he mutters but he's smiling as he says it which makes you think he probably doesn't mind. 

You move forward and kiss him before gesturing towards all the other decorations. "Now we can finally get on with decorating the rest of the house!" You declare happily and start rummaging through tinsel and ornaments. This is one of the best parts of Christmas and you are determined to get the decorating done today even if it takes you all night.

Knowing Dave, it probably will, but you don't mind. Not really.


End file.
